Truck rollover is a serious problem in the transportation community. Statistics from National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) show that vehicle rollovers kill 10,000 people yearly in the USA alone, injure another 27,000, and cause tremendous economic damage.
A Rollover Stability Advisor (RSA) developed by Freightliner LLC warns truck drivers to slow down when they are nearing the stability limits of their truck. For this purpose, the system computes truck “Rollover” scores in real time when the truck is running. The score is computed every half second as
                    RSA_score        =                                                            a                N                            ⁡                              (                Actual                )                                                                    a                N                            ⁡                              (                Critical                )                                              ×          100                                    (                  Eq          .                                          ⁢          1                )            where aN is the lateral acceleration of the truck.
The “critical” lateral acceleration value in this equation is inversely proportional to the mass of the truck and is determined experimentally with a tilt table. When the RSA system generates a high score, it delivers a warning message to the driver after the perceived risk subsides, since another distraction at that critical moment might be too much for the driver to handle. The intent is to improve driving behavior by letting the driver learn from his or her past mistakes.